


Break the Wall

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Sexy Times, Slavery, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: An alternate universe where Dean isn't a hunter but a collector and seller of supernatural relics and artifacts. He's made quite the living doing so and is finally ready to buy the thing he's been obsessed over and wants for his personal collection. An angel.  The angels have been enslaved on Earth for years and while they are expensive making them rare, they are 100% possession of their master making it legal to use in any way they please. After reading the kinkiest angel forums obsessively for months on end, Dean is ready to make his bdsm angel dreams a reality.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Dean Winchester went into business obtaining and selling supernatural relics, he had become quite wealthy. It was a dangerous and specialized job that mostly left him feeling like a modern day Indiana Jones when his head hit his pillow at night. It was a dangerous job tracking down and procuring paranormal artifacts, but he also had to identify their use, find the clients, and sell to the highest bidder. The more dangerous the artifact, the higher the price. And finally, after his last sale, he had enough saved to get something that he had always wanted for himself. His own Angel.

Some people used the angel slaves for heavy labor as they were the strongest supernatural creature that walked the Earth. But there were always risks of allowing them the freedoms to move about without the proper security. He had heard a couple of horror stories about Angel’s that had escaped. The mere snap of a finger with their powers could kill. So precautionary measures had to be taken. He had just gotten the wards finished for the room that would guarantee the angel... _his angel..._ wouldn’t be able to fly away and escape before he went to bed. He had double checked, then triple checked the restraints on the wall by the bed in the room it would occupy. All necessary, of course. Not that Dean thought he could handle it. He had done his research and eliminated all risks. However, he wasn’t planning on letting his angel do a lot of heavy lifting. Not when the rumors were that sex with an Angel was the most mind blowing fucking experience a human could have.

The anonymous forum on the net were ones that he found himself frequenting often. Hundreds of stories of what it had been like for people to actually have sex with the creatures. Of course, there were _far_ too many stories for all of them to be true. Owning an angel was a very rare thing. And on the site, Dean had found it was hard to weed out the true stories from the fake one. Still, he could always find one that would get him going, end up grabbing his cock and letting his imagination run away with itself. He was starting to prefer fantasies to actual people. The things he would read, real experience or the fantasies of those like him, it didn't matter. They were the last thing he would think about before he found any sleep at night.

After long nights and more than a couple of dangerous journeys into the world of finding these rare relics, he was finally in a place where he was more than comfortable spending the money needed. Tomorrow morning he would see the creatures in the flesh at the viewing room. The whole ordeal was very high brow and appointment only. He would be shown the best looking angel’s that been captured and sold into captivity and get to pick straight from the show room floor. He went to bed a little nervous but mostly excited that he would be not only obtaining, but owning the most expensive supernatural creature in the world come this time tomorrow.

\---

Castiel had lost track of how long it had been since he was taken from heaven by his own brother and given to the humans as a slave, simply in exchange for loyalty. It had to be centuries now as he saw the rise and fall of the British empire, of kings and queens, the invention of technology he would never understand. Once again, his human master died, and he was tossed back into the system. There were few of them around -- some got free, some died, some joined them -- and Cas hated that he knew how much he was worth. Though, he wasn't sure if it was for his physical strength, or the beautiful body of James Novak that he chose to inhabit back when he first came to Earth. The moving van shuttered to a halt and Castiel looked up and waited until the back doors opened. He didn't bother wincing in the blinding sunlight, he just held out his hands as the handle checked his Enochian engraved shackles and then tugged him out.

Castiel was dressed in a simple and dirty pair of cloth pants and t-shirt. His hair was messy, his skin smudged, his feet bare. Shoved away from the truck he was lead through the back door, passing through hallways, ignoring the whimpers and cries of other supernatural beings around him. His face was stoic as he was lead to a large cage. Inside was nothing but a small cot with just a pillow on it. He avoided the bars the best he could as he was shoved in, seeing as the Enochian carved into the iron was a repellent, just like the shackles. Lucky for him, the handler removed the shackles so there was nothing covering him. 

When they came for him an hour later, he wasn't surprised. He was taken to an old fashioned bucket tub, stripped clean and shoved in. A young woman came in and silently washed him clean before pulling him out, drying him off, and giving him another pair of cotton pants to change into, nothing else. She was probably paid very well to do so and she was all business seeing him as nothing more than the law said he was. Property ready to be sold off to the highest bidder. 

Castiel followed the handler back to the cage and stepped inside. Many of the captive angels fought their captors, but he gave that up long ago. He said nothing as the door was shut, just in time for the "festivities" to start. Castiel sighed silently and laid out over his cot, hands behind his head, as he allowed the humans to gawk at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't need a shower or caffeine to help him wake up that morning. He was already buzzing with energy as he stood in front of the closet deciding to wear his best, most expensive suit. Usually he only wore it at the biggest auctions, the ones where celebrities in the know often turn up. Hell, once he watched Johnny Depp put down 30k and 40k for curse boxes of all things. Poor guy didn't know the damn things were fairly easy to make. Though a lot of people in the supernatural relic auction world didn't know that. They just told people like Dean what they were looking for, asked the price, tried to haggle a little until finally they got what they needed. He looked in the mirror and fixed his collar knowing that he wasn't about to drop millions looking like he was anything less than a man deserving of being there. He had worked too hard, and too long and now it was finally time to reap the rewards.

When he arrived, Dean allowed his guide to lead him into the showroom where he was promised he would have his selection of the most gorgeous and sought after angels on the market. He tried not to look stunned at the beauty of the creatures in front of him. While he knew that they had taken human form, he was sure that there was something about their grace (he had studied up) that made the bodies they had selected keep in top condition. Now as he saw his first angel up close throwing what he could only assume were curses at him in an unearthly language, he saw the ripple of muscles over perfect skin that made him feel like he was in a dream. "Are you interested in this one, Sir?" The man asked him making Dean realize his own awe mixed with lust face must have been an easy read. He closed his open mouth before stepping closer to the iron where the angel looked at him and snarled like it wanted to tear him apart.

Dean stared at the angel not at all interested in one that was so angry it was more animal than angelic being. He wanted an angel not a rampant dog, after all. "No." Dean said finally, feeling the power in his word as he turned down one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. "I'm not." The angel practically snarled as Dean walked away.

Two more cages, one with a female looking angel that he passed quickly as it wasn't his preference. Another that had a somewhat broken and cowered figure in a corner trying to hide it's face in his lap as he held his knees up to his chest. Dean ignored the guide telling him that the angel was perfectly adequate for whatever business he had planned regardless of his appearance in the cage. He kept walking, not interested in an angel so abused that he couldn't look him in the eye.

And that's when he saw him. The angel that was simply laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, not having even bothered to look Dean's way. Dean got closer for a better look. With his hands behind his head he looked like he was better fit for lazily lying in the grass in a park, staring up at the clouds. Relaxed. Not broken. Bored perhaps. He didn't address the angel, but instead talked directly to the guide as he kept his eyes locked on him. "What can you tell me about this one?"

Castiel kept his eyes on the ceiling but his ears were intent on his handler's words. He had only been on the market a couple of weeks and the time before this it was more like a couple decades. He was hoping for that again before he was sold off to the unknown. Dean couldn't tell, but his whole body had actually tensed at the sound of his approaching footsteps.

Not a whole lot, unfortunately," the handler said, surprising Castiel with his honesty. "His name is Castiel. He's a couple millennia old at least, real age unknown. He was first seen for sale around 1430, and was purchased then as a servant." Castiel held in his snort. He was purchased as a weapon, a soldier, not a servant. But he didn't correct the handler. "His fighting strength is with a blade, and we're sure he has other skills and powers we're unaware of. He fought his handlers much more back then, but is pretty docile as of late." The handler paused and glanced around before stepping closer to Dean. "If you're also interested in other...aspects," The handler was whispering, though Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing nobody else cared, "I'm told he's very tight." Castiel stiffened. "His price is slightly higher because of it. He's been used before, but angels always seem to appear as tight as virgins." He smirked lightly, and it became obvious that the handler had tested the theory himself before. "And believe it or not," the man continued, an excited tinge to his voice now, "even the males tend to get wetter than female humans."

Dean's faux rich bitch facade fell for just a second as the man described how tight the angels were. And the males getting wet... that was only in _one_ of the stories that he head read. He had remembered that one specifically because he had bookmarked it and jacked off to it on more than one occasion. For the first time since stepping up to the cage, Dean broke his eyes away from the angel and looked down blushing some at the candidness of the guide even though that was exactly what he was there for himself. The guide moved back a step and cleared his throat returning to his professional position. Castiel kept his eyes glued to the ceiling hoping the guy would be bored with his lack of a show and move on.

"What'd ya think? The price is firm, no wiggle room." He made an apologetic face, but his voice didn't match it. When a stretch of silence followed, Castiel sighed silently, slowly sitting up to take in his potential new master, figuring he wasn't going to leave until he got a good look that would help make up his mind. Dean had opened his mouth to answer but stopped when the angel stirred. 

When Castiel looked over his eyes and face once again devoid of all emotion, even though the male was admittedly on the more beautiful side of humans. Dean was able to keep his face more neutral this time compared to the first angel he encountered in the showroom. If anything his face was set in a hard expression that his dad with a military background showed more often than not, and Dean could replicate almost perfectly. It definitely made him look angrier than he really was but he knew that with the angelic beings, one would rather they believe this than think they could get the better of him. Though his face gave nothing away in what he was thinking or feeling, Dean wondered if he was as docile as the guide claimed. He shifted his eyes away from the angel and looked back to the waiting man. "And his wings?" he asked. "I was told that I could view them before making my final decision." He looked back at the angel keeping the hard rigid military front though his heart was pounding at the thought of actually seeing the angelic beings wings in full form. It was one of the fantasies that got him going the most. There were lots of stories on the forums about what they looked like, felt like, even _smelt and tasted_ like. But so many stories were contradicting it was hard to know which ones were real and which ones were more of the angel fanfic variety and people were simply writing out their own daydreams and fantasies about something they would never actually be able to see or feel, let alone taste in this lifetime. Not that it mattered much to Dean. He read them all and jacked off to dozens.

Castiel stiffened even further but kept his face carefully still. The wards in the iron around him would keep him from showing the wings off himself, but that didn't mean there wasn't a way of making them appear. Unfortunately the only way for that to happen was the damned cattle prod. Before the handler fetched it he was already slowly standing, his body moving gracefully, as he stepped up to the cage bars, though not close enough anyone would've thought it was an aggressive movement, especially as he locked his arms behind his back. Dean watched as the Angel moved forward on his own without having to be commanded or threatened. The handler with the tool in hand, nodded once and stepped closer. "They appear only for a second or two with this." He flashed the prod to him. "So look quickly, but don't touch. You can when you own him, but until then, whatever he does to for you touching them is on us, so it's our rule." Dean nodded his understanding, the military face gone as his heart pounded knowing that he had dreamed of this moment for years. Castiel merely blinked and turned around moving his locked arms to the front. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. It came only a second later. Dean took a step back as the prod made contact, expecting the Angel to scream out in pain but he did no such thing. Castiel's body locked in place, though every inch inside spasmed, and his grace began to glow from his closed eyes and mouth. Dean's mouth once again opened in complete awe as two spots on the angels shoulders began to glow before practically sprouting in front of his eyes. 

Finally, it happened. They had been "chained up," so to speak, for over a century. The feelings running through Cas were a mixture of amazing relief and excruciating at the same time as they unfurled from his back. Not a single feather was out of place. The wings appeared and disappeared a couple of times, flickering a beautiful pearlescent white with hints of gray and gold smattering throughout. Dean took a step toward the wings innately wanting to reach out and touch even though he had been warned not to. A second later the wings disappeared along with the agonizing sensation moving through the angel. When the cattle prod dropped, immediately Castiel's wings snapped back into place and he nearly hissed. Once they were sheathed, he turned back around, his eyes lightly shimmering with his grace as he looked at the possible buyer. 

Dean's mouth was hanging open again. This time when caught, the angel looking right at him, he was too stunned with the beauty to shake off the sense of awe and return to his stoic demeanor. Castiel was the first to break eye contact as he walked back to the bed to sit silently. Dean shook with a slight chill that moved up his spine, bringing him back to reality and out of his fantasies. The description of the forums was nowhere near what he had just experienced. And that was just visually. He was sure he would absolutely lose it when given the first opportunity to actually reach out and touch even a single feather. 

"He's a great choice," the guide finally said, breaking the silence. Dean continued staring at the docile angel finding it exhilarating that he had hardly been moved by the pain of the cattle prod. and then gestured to the back where the office sat. "Shall we go sign some papers?" He gave the male a bland, yet hungry smile.

Dean stared at him for a moment, finding it exhilarating that he had hardly been moved by the pain of the cattle prod. He didn't take his eyes away from the Angel as he answered. "Yes. He's the one." He let the man make his way, military face back in place as he stared down the angel a few more seconds before he finally and wordlessly turned and followed.

Castiel watched silently as the two walked off, and he knew he gave the human the impression he wanted him to see. He might be docile, he might not have emotions that he wanted to acknowledge, but he surely had been through hell and there's nothing the man could do to him that would break him. Heavy labor or full on torture, you never knew with humans what they had in mind for you when they purchased you. The best he could hope for was a servant position that would make a good talking point for whatever rich friends he would want to show him off to. And the worst... well... that wouldn't matter. The guy could prod him and do his absolute worst torturing him. Anything in his deepest and wildest imagination would be legal because angel's didn't have any rights. They were seen only as property. But if that were the case... If the human only wanted him to give him pain, he wouldn't give him a single scream. He would emotionless. Castiel knew how to drift far away in his mind. And these days, he preferred it there than to anything that was happening around him. He laid down on his cot, closed his eyes, and daydreamed he was in another time. Far away from this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The handlers always delivered the angels to their new masters. There were too many times on record of someone arranging their own transportation, eager to pick up their angel who didn't do the wards right causing their angels escape or a few times even their own death. It was in the contract now that as soon as the angel was on property of their new owner they were held liable for any mishaps that might occur which was much less of a headache. Castiel sat in the back of the moving truck. meditating quietly as the truck rumbled beneath him. He didn't know how long it had been, but after a while he felt it come to a stop and the engine turn off before the doors opened. He squinted some in the sunlight as he was pulled out of the truck with a heavy tug on his enochian carved shackles causing him to stumble slightly. He wore an off white pair of pants and matching shirt that was similar to the outfit you might find in a hospital psych ward. He stood quiet and patiently showing no sign of emotion as he watched the handler head up the long walkway to the door to announce the delivery. 

Dean had been checking out the window all morning for the arrival. When he saw the truck finally he checked his watch. They were right on time. Not a minute early nor late. He waited inside, trying not to seem over eager by meeting them in the driveway before they came up to knock. He was able to wait but he eagerly opened the door before the knocking finished.

"Mr. Winchester," the handler exclaimed with fake warmth. "I have your purchase ready outside. Should I bring him in, or would you like to do the honors?" Dean's house was much bigger than it needed to be considering he lived alone, but when the money came in the upgrade felt like the right thing to do. Of course, this was mostly for security reasons. You didn't find the world's most precious relics and leave yourself open to get robbed or murdered for them. And of course, that left him with space to spare. Like the panic room turned angel jail.

Today he did not have on his best suit or even a suit for that matter. He was dressed in his regular blue jeans, black boots, black undershirt and charcoal grey button button up shirt which he had left unbuttoned. The same thing he would wear any other day unless there was some formal event he were attending. "I'll bring him in," Dean answered forcing his voice to sound cool, calm, and collected. He wanted to show the angel right away that he wasn't scared to do the handling. He followed the man outside where he saw Castiel standing in shackles barefoot in the drive. He took a deep breathe before heading to the truck to retrieve him.

For a second their eyes met across the large yard and Dean thought in the light of day the guy was even more stunning than the last time he'd seen him. He had already wanked off to the remembrance of his wings a few times since he had claimed him last week but as he got closer and saw just how much the sun made his blue eyes sparkle that he could probably pull one off to that image alone. Castiel showed no emotion as Dean thanked the men for coming and they hopped back in the truck without another glance to him. Even though he was still very much bound by the sigils jailing him from using any of his powers, Dean pulled out an angel blade from the back of his jeans. Normally he would keep a gun there, but he knew enough to know that this was the only thing that could do _real_ damage if he tried anything. The angel blade was one of the first pieces that Dean had found, identified, and kept for himself rather than selling. His fascination with the creatures had only grown since that moment years ago.

Now, he put it to Castiel's throat, pressing harshly on his pulse, if he had one, and dared to get close enough to him to show him that he meant fucking business. Castiel simply stared at him holding back his temptation to smirk at the guys tough guy routine. He had multiple scars along his back from a blade just like that one. He wasn't afraid of it. 

"Try anything and I'll shove this through you." The words didn't come out fearful but more matter of fact.

Castiel tilted his head some at the man before answering, "Yes, _Master_." His voice was rough and hoarse from disuse. His last owner didn't like him speaking, so he hadn't. His voice was gravelly and deep anyway, and he resisted the urge to clear his throat to get more of the gravel sound out of it. Slowly he nodded his head, ever so slightly, to show his docile obedience. Inside there might be a storm, but that didn't mean he ever showed it. He had learned his lesson long ago that he should keep that storm to himself. Though, long ago when he was in battle, he had allowed it free.

Hearing the Angel's voice made Dean take the pressure off his neck with the pointed blade and he bit the inside of his cheek as the angel averted his eyes to show his obedience. While he did like being called Master and already had some experience in that field, though it was in sexual nature and not in slave owning experience, the thing that stuck out in his mind right now was the creature's _voice_. Deep and rough and not at all what Dean had expected to escape those rough looking lips . Dean was pretty sure that the sound would be jerk off material for days until he actually he actually allowed the angel to touch him. He wanted to break him first. As much as he wanted to fill that tight hole that he had been literally dreaming about, Dean just wasn't one to jump in like that without playing a bit first. And having a supernatural creature who was an enigma of possibilities, Dean hoped that he could hold off on exploring his own self gratification until he really learned what made the angel tick. His stoic nature now the day of the showing made Dean realize that this was going to take some work. Unlike the first angel that he had seen on the showroom floor who wore his emotions on his sleeve, screaming and belligerent and so full of emotions... that only would have taken days, hell maybe hours to make the walls come crashing down. That angel was already feeling so much that Dean was sure he would have started crying with pleasure soon after he received an alternate way to express his emotions. Not with this one who had obviously shoved all of those feelings and emotions away as some survival mechanism to get through the centuries. Dean wondered the last time that the the guy had a good cry, an orgasm that made him scream, a feeling of fucking _anything_ inside that drove him crazy until he got some kind of release. Having the power to bring that out in a person, that was what made Dean Winchester tick. And now getting the opportunity to do it with an Angel... Who needed fucking cable TV when this was _so_. _much_. _fucking_. _better._

Dean took the blade away from his throat, moved behind him and shoved him in the direction of the house. Castiel stumbled some before he began to walk to the house taking in the sight of it. Though it was obviously big there was something still very modest about it. He had a feeling though that Dean still held a large collection, just like his last owner did. When they reached the front door he stepped aside so Dean could enter. Not wanting to let the angel out of his sight in case he tried something, Dean simply opened the door and gestured for the angel to enter. Inside Dean turned slightly to put in the security code, keeping it hidden from the angelic being. "Down the hall." Dean said after the screen flashed the words _armed_. "Down the hall.." he instructed, letting the angel walk forward in front of him. The hallway was wide with some of his favorite items on display like a mini museum. Castiel walked with all the elegance and grace that he always had, keeping his head high even as he was paraded through like a sports trophy. He barely moved his head, but he took in the details of the house, eyes flickering around and memorizing every inch and detail. The male -- Winchester, he remembered -- had many artifacts, some rare and some not so much. "Left up here." Dean announced as they turned down another hallway that had a few doors on the left and right as well as one at the very end of the hall with a sigil on it that the angel was sure to recognize. Castiel continued forward, barely narrowing his eyes as he spotted the Enochian symbol on what was sure to be his room.

Inside the room there were sigils drawn on almost every square inch of the walls. A simple glimpse reading them and Castiel knew that touching them would burn the much like the bars of his cell of the showroom did. Inside the room there was only a bed with chains and a small cage etched with the same written wards. Small enough that Cas knew it would be impossible to be imprisoned in it without some part of his being burned. His face showed no expression when he turned slowly, his eyes once again on Winchester's. "Thank you for the accommodations, Master," he said simply. He had no idea what was expected of him now, and he didn't want to just ask, he would force the human to tell him what kind of work he purchased him for. He walked to the bed and lifted his arms, expecting an exchanging of his current shackles to the ones anchored over the bed.

Dean watched him curiously and chose to ignored his raised arms as he felt like moving forward right away would make him predictable to the Angel. He didn't want to do anything on his terms. "I know that you don't have to eat but read you sometimes enjoy an occasional meal. Do you have any favorite foods?"

Castiel blinked slowly in surprise. He lowered his arms slowly not sure why the man cared. Dean wasn't sure if the angel had tried anything before or maybe he had never been allowed food in his past. If there was a treat he liked he could use it for a reward of course only when he did something good. Very good. For now he asked casually looking for any motivator to get this relationship going. He would like to think at some point pleasure would be a fine motivator for the angel but he felt that they were a ways from that still. And Dean was still pissed that he hadn't found the relic that would give him control over the angel without the need of shackles. The only thing he found through research that would allow his wings to be free at all times without him being able to escape and without a jolt of electricity. Not that Dean was against using that to see them again. But he certainly couldn't fuck the angel while giving him electric shocks. Of course he had been looking for the item hoping to have it before the angel got here, but no dice. 

The angel took his time answering wondering what kind of angle this was. The human didn't seem to need an army or body guard and most humans that needed a simply servant would put him to work right away. So why bother buttering him up? Dean studied him carefully and while his emotions stayed very hidden, he still picked up on the subtle change in his eyes as he processed the question. Castiel blinked once more erasing the hint of emotion before deciding -- though hesitantly -- to tell him the truth. "Cheeseburgers," he said. The thought made his mouth water; it had been awhile, but his last master let him enjoy one now and then, and they had become his favorites. 

The smallest exhale of surprise left Dean's mouth at the choice. A good burger was his favorite as well. "Of course," Castiel continued, "if you require a meal, I can prepare one. I know how to cook, Master." He was actually very good at it, and prided himself in that and how well he cleaned up. He was meticulous. Dean licked his lips some when he heard the change in his voice. He didn't just know how to cook. He _enjoyed_ it. And that was perhaps a far better reward than the meal itself. He decided to test the waters now that he had this new information. He studied the angel's face as he pressed him further, "Do you enjoy cooking?" Not can you.. not are you good at it... Simply, do you like the task itself?" Dean watched his blue eyes as he waited for an answer.

Cas blinked once again, head tilting to the side as he eyed the male curiously. He was sure this was some kind of a chess game of questions but he wasn't sure what answer to give that might give him a winning edge. After all, what did the human care if he enjoyed it? He knew he should just say no, or that he didn't care. That he was simply willing and happy to do any task that his master requires of him. But he was caught so off guard by the question, he once again found himself answering truthfully.

"Yes, Master," he said, voice quieter. Out of all of his masters, perhaps two had cared that he enjoyed something. He wasn't picturing Winchester to be a third. Perhaps it was just a test. That was the only reason he kept his face neutral, kept any other emotion from entering his voice. Dean couldn't help but be surprised with his honesty. Based on his more stoic demeanor he didn't think he would be getting anything out of him for a long time. Though his admission to enjoying the simple act of cooking wasn't even the tip of the ice berg that Dean wanted to unleash. 

"Would you like me to prepare you something, Master?" Castiel again asked. He wanted to turn the conversation away from himself. He didn't want to answer anymore questions. There was not enough of himself left to truly even exist anymore. From what he had endured, he spent years becoming this stoic being, and one human male who would only be in existence for a speck of time wouldn't be changing that.

Though he hadn't planned on starting anything tonight... now that Dean knew there was cause for motive he easily gave into the temptation to get to know his angel better. He ignored his question completely and moved forward to the chains on the wall giving them a slight tug and making them rattle which should have definitely given the angel the hint that it was time to change out of what he arrived in. Angel blade pulled back out he tilted it toward himself beckoning the angel to come forward. "You are very obedient, aren't you Castiel?" The way that his masters voice changed from casual to sensual made the angel fight not to sigh. Castiel's thoughts were confirmed when Dean added, "Let's say we get you out of those clothes and into something far less comfortable." He pushed away the slight pang inside at the verification that the man didn't care about getting to know him, he had just been buttering him up for his true intentions which were clear in the way that he spoke now.

"Yes, master," Castiel answered, his voice devoid of any emotion. Before Dean could move forward to undo the shackles allowing him to take off his clothing, the angel grabbed a fistful of shirt and ripped it off around the chains letting it drop towards his feet, proving his words true. Next were his pants; his handler hadn't bothered giving him underwear, so he was naked quickly standing in front of the man. 

Dean watched as he complied, his eyes on his body as he stripped. He looked him up and down very openly as he hadn't seen him completely naked until now. He hadn't bothered asking to when the angel was still for sale because the wings had been the selling point. Of course, seeing him now he let his teeth sink down on his lower lip some from want. His body was perfect in every way imaginable.

Castiel eyed the blade almost telling the man that he didn't need it, but he knew he wouldn't be believed. So he waited until the human said what he wanted to. Deep down he longed to be a warrior again, though knowing that dream was never going to be a reality ever again, he pushed the longing down, deep within himself. He would take the act of being a simple servant, forced to spend his days cooking and cleaning up after the man if that was what he wished. But standing here now while he was practically eye fucked, it was becoming clear that with this human, his time here would be anything but simple.

Dean moved forward to begging attaching the black cuffs. Of course, enochian was carved into each, the same symbols that were on the ones that he arrived in, only these wouldn't only keep him from using his powers, they would also put him in any sexual position that he deemed fit. One to each ankle, one to each thigh, and finally one to each wrist. Had the leather on them not been sigiled, Cas knew he could've broken free. But knowing there was no wiggle room with enochian, his fate was sealed. 

"On your knees." Dean commanded simply, voice not overly harsh. He watched as Castiel complied easily, doing exactly as he was told. He took in the sight of the man kneeling before him and chewed his lower lip once more as his head filled with daydreams of what it would be like to see his mouth wrapped around his cock. His cock twitched and he held in a grunt as he forced himself to ignore his own desires and move down to connect the metal rings on the back of his thigh cuffs to the ones on his ankles, ensuring the angel was uncomfortably stuck on his knees and unable to stand. Castiel watched, accepting whatever fate was to come, again showing no signs of emotion. Dean expected no less as he had clearly put the wall back up already retreating inside himself. Not that he had exposed much of who he was. Still, Dean was going to try working with what info he had.

He put the angel blade back in his waistband now that he was again bound. Looking down at him he couldn't help but think was fucking gorgeous like this. Though Dean was sure that he would be gorgeous in absolutely fucking anything just like he was in nothing but leather cuffs. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at him. "I want you to masturbate."

The human's request surprised Castiel and he blinked once before internally sighing. "Yes, Master," he said evenly showing no sign of ill contempt at the command. Most humans would just order him to bend over, but at the end of the day they all seemed to be the same. Violence and sex obsessed beings that used and took and abused anything they thought was lower than them. Almost immediately he closed his eyes and allowed images to come to his mind, willing himself to get hard as he sat back on his ankles. He was always surprised when it worked fairly easily considering all the negative sexual experiences he had over the years in slavery and especially since he didn't have any way of willing himself hard they way he could if he had his angelic grace actively awake within himself instead of in its dormant state. He would also never admit that the human in front of him was front and center in his mind as his length filled with blood. Despite being like the rest of them, he couldn't deny that the green eyed man was particularly gorgeous.

Castiel moved his wrist the best he could in his restraints and Dean watched with a judging eye. Based on everything he had seen about the angel so far, he wasn't surprised at how easily he complied, even to this command. But he couldn't help but frown as he watched him emotionlessly tug on himself. If there was anything Dean was an expert in, it was sex. And nothing about what Cas was doing was self-gratifying. His slow pace screamed that this was nothing but a show. It was almost sad to know that if he reached his orgasm this way it would be nothing more to him than checking off a tick on a to do list of household chores.

Castiel grunted softly, eyes closed as the tip of his cock began leaking pre-come. Since Dean stayed silent, he could only hope that he was giving him what he wanted as he continued. Dean contemplated the best course of action to guide the angel. If he reached down to help it would come across as self serving, as if Dean couldn't keep his hands off his possession any longer. That wouldn't do.. even though the site of Castiel was absolutely breathtaking and his own cock was throbbing in his jeans at the sight of him. Emotionless or not. He was fucking hot. But Dean prided himself in having more self restraint than that. A quality that any _master_ needed to have in the bedroom.

Without a word, Dean moved to kneel in front of him. Not something he would normally do since looking down on his more submissive fucks was _usually_ the way to go.. but he didn't want his words to be mistaken for the want of Cas to put on more of a show complete with artificial moaning and panting. The goal here wasn't _just_ to achieve orgasm. Especially not a forced put-on one. "C'mon Angel," Dean said tauntingly making Cas open his eyes and look at him. "The fate of you getting a cheeseburger depends on this. Hell, do it right and I'll let you go straight to the kitchen and make it yourself when you're done..." His hand continued to move up and down steadily but even as they stared at each other, Castiel's eyes practically looked dead. 

Unfortunately Dean didn't have a lot to go on when it came to knowing what would make the angel tick. He let out a soft frustrated sigh knowing that he should have well waited. That he should have had the will power to play with his new toy when the timing was right. Now when he the only info he had on him was that he liked hamburgers. He wasn't going to give up though. He was well aware that it might take a couple of goes at this to find the right emotion.. he thought for a second before deciding to go with the obvious feeling he thought he could pull out of the angel. Hatred.

He ignored Castiel's hand as it moved steadily up and down, choosing to look him right in the eyes instead. "Your handler said you were good with a blade, huh? I bet you'd love to have one in your hands right now instead of your cock." From the edge of his vision Dean could tell Castiel's hand slowed slightly taking in his words before the pace returned back to normal. "Can you fucking imagine," Dean said, a light smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "wrapping your fingers around it. Feeling the weight in your hand..." Castiel's hand didn't waver this time, but a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Knowing you could run it right through your master if it guaranteed your freedom.." The words came out seductively like he was telling him something naughty. And Castiel supposed it was a kind of taboo, thinking of killing your master. Especially when it was your master bringing the images to your mind. The man's words were some he had thought of before, of course, but not for a long time. He had actually attempted it, but only once. Because the pain he felt after was something he still remembered; there were still signs of it on his back. Slowly his jaw ticked and his hand tightened, even though it was his own skin beneath it. He missed being a warrior, a protector with a sword. He lost the privilege of that, and this is what he became, fallen so far he knew he'd never be let back into Heaven, even if he did somehow get free. 

Dean was absolutely taken with the angels blue eyes, especially as he looked into them from this intimate distance. He saw a ripple of something go through the angel that made his heart pound for a second. Until suddenly, Cas became aware that his thoughts made him pause and his hand was still as the two stared at each other in silence. His face slid to blankness again while his hand picked up the pace as if making up for lost time. And just like that, whatever it was that Dean saw just as quickly as it showed, leaving the angel emotionless once again.

"Yes, Master, I am good with a blade, but only in protection of my master. I would never kill my master." The words he spoke were unsatisfying to Dean as they were nothing but flat half-assed meaningless words spoken without a single ounce of passion. He perhaps wouldn't have minded so much if he actually believed them. A small thrill at the idea of someone, rather in this case, some _thing_... vowing to "protect its master." With a blade none the less. Fucking sexy. Or it could have been. If there were anything left in this shell of a man that housed an angel. For Castiel, his words were simply the truth. He didn't know what else Winchester wanted from him. Unless thinking about his own demise was some kind of kink for him. He had lived through worse and weirder. Suddenly, a soft grunt left the angels lips and Dean looked down as Castiel's body tingled and streams of thin white strips erupted from his cock over his hand. Dean's cock throbbed with want and he clenched his hands to keep from palming at his dick through his jeans. 

Castiel let go of his cock and stared at Dean impassively figuring he gave the man the show he wanted. Without missing a beat though, Dean tilted his head and tsk'd, scolding him almost playfully as his eyes came back up and a small smile formed. "Not the show I was looking for today. Guess that means you lose..." The angel would just have to wait for that burger he was talking about.

Dean leaned forward, reaching around Cas almost as if he were going to hug him, but instead let his hands find the chains that kept thighs bound to his feet. He unclipped them quickly giving him back his freedom to walk, but then did something that even he didn't know he was going to do. Instead of moving back and rising to his feet, instead he lunged forward again crashing their lips together in a kiss. It was rough as Castiel wasn't expecting it, teeth hitting teeth before Dean finally got his tongue in and kissed him with a hunger that he had suppressed throughout Castiel's entire little show. The kiss surprised Cas, but he did hesitantly start to kiss him back. Dean rolled his tongue over Castiel' moaning into his mouth before nipping harshly at Castiel's lower lip before biting it hard enough that it drew blood from the angel, leaving Dean with the copper taste in his mouth. 

Castiel ignored the stinging as he looked down, suddenly feeling something pressing against his chest. Dean was pointing the angel blade at him, hard enough that it was making an indention where it pushed into skin, threatening to cut with anymore pressure. "Don't you _ever_ fucking cum again without my fucking permission." Dean practically growled.

"Yes, master," Castiel answered before Dean stood up and abruptly walked out

Dean made it to the hallway, got the door shut behind him and walked a few feet away before he dropped the blade to the ground and fumbled to get his pants down. His mind was full of nothing but detailed sensory of the angel that had his cock throbbing now that his brain knew he could finally take care of himself. With his back resting against the wall, Dean started pumping his cock so quick his hand was a blur. He thought of the angel's hand wrapped around his cock, the sound of his voice so fucking rough, the taste of his blood still in his mouth. It only took him half the time it did Castiel before it was too much and he bit his own lip hard now to keep from moaning loud enough that the Angel might hear through the door. His cock erupted leaving a mess on his hand and dripping right onto the hallway floor as panted softly practically seeing stars.

Castiel let out a soft sigh, thankful that his new master had at least unbuckled the bindings connecting his thighs to his ankles before his abrupt parting. He stood up and moved to sit on the bed. The man wasn't exactly black and white in his expectations. Sex was clearly a priority, but he had no other idea of what was expected of him. Unless that's _all_ Winchester wanted, and in that case he has to get rid of every emotion that he felt lingering within him. He resigned himself for a life of disappointment and disaster, which is when he began to put his emotions away, one by one, and locked them up tight. He hadn't had them in a long time. And when they did sneak in, like his curiosity he had about Winchester asking him those odd questions and telling him he lost a game he didn't even know they were playing... well, that was easy to get rid of too.

He moved to get himself settled on the bed the best he could since his wrists were still tied to his thighs, and then he waited. There was nothing else he could do or wished to do. He glanced at the door, thinking he heard a noise, but it went away as soon as it came. Cas shook his head and closed his eyes, letting everything wash away and his mind wander. Mediation was something he learned long ago. It came in handy for ridding himself of pesky emotions that tried to penetrate their way through. It kept him safe.

As Castiel breathed steadily, he felt the contentness within him swirl up, and he fell deeper into his own mind.


End file.
